villagers vs pirates
by pitufotontin
Summary: the smurfette crew is back, and as allways , they have problems, and to fix it, they propose a game that will be one week long, but soon they will see that wasn't a good idea after all, specially when each team have a proud and shrewish captain OCXOC , very slight brainyxoc and poetxoc
1. Chapter 1

**well, the same for every story, if nobody read, will be deleted **, **i don't have to explain the plot,cause is not someting complicated , and i take the oportunity to say ; my other story, dark papa smurf, zero reviews, zero people reading, GOOD BYE!**

**smurfs and all their characters, with the exeption of the smurfette crew , belong to peyo **

* * *

"but papa smurf...

papa smurf: stop to smurfing!. every time the smurfette's crew , came to visit us, is the same thing, you fight the whole day , for things that don't worth , i want this time you have a smurfy behavior

grandpa: exactly, be nice with the daugthers of his girlfriend

papa smurf: thank you...WHAT?

nanny: you don't have to smurf it , papa smurf, obiously she and you have someting special

papa smurf: that is not true

nanny: but you allways blush when you see her

papa smurf: is not blush, my face smurf red cause she stole my things

both: suuuure

the two elder smurf winked at him

papa smurf: IS THE TRUE!

nanny: awww, young love...or . old in your case

papa smurf: I JUST AM 546 , I AM NOT SOO OLD!

dreamy: look up! , they are comming and in hang smurfgliders!

many smurfs: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

grandpa: stop to be that unsmurfy...

nanny: grandma smurfette is comming too...

grandpa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

smurfette: oh , come on, won't be that bad

hefty: look, i like the skinny guy , but the rest are a liiittle insane

greedy; a little?, they are totally out of their smurfs!

poet: but peasant, she is a beautiful flower that opening in the dawn...

smurfs: yeaah

jokey: you smurf me sooo sick


	2. Chapter 2

**pitufos-pertenecen a peyo**

**tripulacion pitufina-a mi **

* * *

as would be expectedin a little while there was a food fight

papa smurf: this is not "good behavior"!

as would be expectedin a little while there was a food fight

papa smurf: this is not "good behavior"!

hefty: it was their fault!

strong: it is not true!

hefty: YES!

strong: NO!

hefty: YES!

strong: NO!

hefty: YES!

strong: YES!

hefty: NO!

strong: I WON!

hefty: cheater!

strong: jerk

hefty: tomboy

strong: Fat

Smurfette: guys, please

hefty: Jumbo girl!

strong: HOW YOU DARE?!

_she tried to punch him, but hefty get down and she hit smurf instead _

pitufo: OWWW!

strong: (gasp) SORRY BABY!

_she hugged and picked him up _

fuerte: look what you did!, now he has his pretty face with a big bruise

fortachon: but was you who hitted him!

fuerte: but you got down!

_while she talked, was stroking his head, but in a way so rude that she was hurting him more _

smurfette; you can't blame hefty of this

hefty: dear, you better stay away from this, she could hit you too

smurfette: i just wanted...

hefty: go!

_she left them reluctantly _

strong: you really know how treat a lady

_she still hugging smurf who's face was turning purple on how hard she hugged him_

strong: look, we don't like you , but ..though it hurts me to say , very,very VERY BAD!

_with each "very" , she unconsciously was squeezing more Smurf, who was turning white_

fuerte: ...but we have to learn to get along, mama smurfette and papa smurf don't have to deal with all this

hefty: wow,finally we smurf in someting

mama smurfette: and,i have an idea

_smurfette and tinker helped smurf to scape of the "caring" hug of his wife _

smurf: sometimes hurt that she is so loving

mama pitufina: how i was saying, you can take your rivality at a level more...sporty, you could make my favorite childhood game, is about two teams (in this case the two groups) , both have to capture members of the other team, at the end of the day, who have more prisioners, win

fuerte: not sounds very fair for them

hefty: we can smurf you all! , you are just girls!

strong: you mean that...you take it?

hefty; we will ALL take it!

many smurfs. what?

strong: what if we ...bet someting,to make more ...interesting

hefty: what you smurf in mind?

strong: the winner team, can be the boss of the looser, for one week more

hefty: sure

handy: sure?

smurfette: sure?

hefty: oh yes!

strong: well, hefty, if you want it, the game starts tomorrow, don't be late


	3. Chapter 3

**smurfs belong to peyo **

**the smurfette's crew,to me **

* * *

_in the morning at first time,the two groups gathered_

Smurfette: ,i am worried, what if gargamel see us and we get smurfed?

hefty: relax honey, jokey gave him fake cupons, he should be in a cruise right now

handy : I do not want to sound pessimistic, but I see no way we could beat them, are much stronger

Tailor: for though we do not win, I'm happy to smurf my new designs for sporting events

and all the Smurfs had a shirt (they begged to tailor) was of a different color, but all had a painted mushroom, representing the Smurf village

smurfette: and you did a smurfily good job,tailor

vanity: yeah, my new shirt smurf with my beautiful eyes

painter: and don't fogget that tha mushgoom was _mon idée _

greedy; there they are

_the crew, wore a similar shirt, also in different colors, just a little darker, and the picture had a pair of crossed sabers, all had ponytails_

vanity: ponytails, how original

Coquette: Bald? , How original

vanity: just so you know, baldness is the latest trend!

hairstylist: I protest, I would suggest, trimmed sideburns, a tuft of ...

strong: hey!, are you´ll talk about fashion or we´ll play this?

"sorry strong"

painter had made a line that divided the place in half

Sassette: why the division?

nat: to smurfing territories, they have the forest, we have the beach

naty: so,both teams are disadvantaged

sassy: yay!, this sounds funnier than i though

_hefty and strong stared at each side of the line _

strong; the only thing that is missing,is close the deal

hefty; do it

_she spat on her hand and held it out,_

smurf: ewe

_hefty hesitated for a second (more by disgust than distrust) but took it _

strong: (puts an arm around Smurf and other on tinker ) then, now, the war begins

hefty did the same with Smurfette and handy , rubbing his hand very hard on the shoulder of the blonde

hefty : good luck, you will need

_smurfette became disgusted when she realized that hefty was cleaning his hand on her shoulder, finally,everyone took their side_

* * *

**_okay,this is very short, but_ i´ll trie the next won't be **


	4. Chapter 4

**pitufos pertenecen a peyo **

* * *

on the edge of the beach, the Smurfs were all gathered

Smurfette: well what's the plan?

hefty: the plan is, get into their territory and the first we see, attack!

"yeahhhh! attack!"

Smurfette: But ... maybe we need a better strategy

hefty: no need "strategy" that is to use force against the enemy!

"yeah, the enemy!"

hefty: Now, go out and win this!

"Yes, go out and win!"

hefty: but stop repeating what I say

"If!let us stop repeat what he says!"

* * *

the Smurfs hid behind bushes near the enemy zone, watching with binoculars

brainy :. Look, there is myopic!

the redhead walked looking around

hefty: is completely off guard, you have to grab her now

Smurfette; wait, could be a trick

hefty: Smurfette, no offense, but I know where there is opportunity. go get her , wild

Smurfette: seriously, why not call tracker, to help us to know if she is alone?

hefty: there will be a frontal attack

several Smurfs ran toward her with nets, she started screaming so loud but SO, did they stop to cover the ears

hefty: do not stay there! , Go for it!

_suddenly , the dirty blonde smurfette, jumped in front of myopic and growled to them _

brainy: IS WILDY!

hefty: It was a trap!

smurfette: NO! SERIOUSLY?

_the group ran away to hide ,while the smurfette tried to catch them _

hefty: is everysmurf okay?

"HEEEELP!"

smurfette: that´s poet!

_wildy had used her teeth to grab poet´s ankle and dragged him , while myopic tied his legs with a rope _

myopic: the crew win this round! smurfs!

poeta: HEFTY! HELP ME!

_they took him to the forest _

hefty: dammed smurfs!, they win this one, but won't smurf again!

* * *

_wildy still dragging poet who tried to resist _

poet: LET ME GO! I HAVE RIGHTS!, MYSELF WROTE THEM!

poette: poet, stop to do that, you disturb my mind

poet: YOU CAN'T TAKE ME LIKE THIS!

smurf: calm down poet, we are not going to torture you

strong: was a nice idea use myopic like live bait

myopic: you could told me before

strong: but you are bad acting

poet: i refuse to stay here apart from my fellow smurfs!

peasant: maybe i should watch him

poet: you?...who cares the rest of the smurfs? i like be a prisoner!


End file.
